paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 49: Aboard The Ship
Previously on paw patrol rebooted, the pups and ninjas headed out to the forest to find their way home, Nadakhani got Zane and Rubble. They join Kai and Zuma in his pot. Will the others save them? The raft starts to fall apart Cole: oh no Skye: lovely, this is just lovely Chase: maybe it will hold Lloyd: I don't see any land ahead Cole: GREAT, I'M A GONER Rocky: calm down bro Ryder: you will be to rocky Rocky: shoot I am a ghost I forgot Doris: look, a helicopter! Ronin: expecting me? Lloyd: nope, thanks for coming Ronin: get in, were going to save jay and marshall Cole: don't mind if I do They jump in Meanwhile Marshall: I got a plan Jay: and that is? Marshall: I'm gonna right on this letter, were ok and that they can come get us Jay: sure like that's gonna work Marshall: it will trust me He runs over to the paper and starts writing Jay: hurry up dude He finishes it and throws it into a bottle Marshall: throw it over Jay: ok He takes it and whips it over and hears a crack Jay: uh oh Marshall: don't whip it Nadakhani: who destroyed this Marshall: not me He grabs marshall Nadakhani: you will pay Jay: uh oh Meanwhile Cole: I am tracking his location Ronin: ok, tell me when you got it Rocky: I don't believe this will be as easy as it sounds Chase: I SEE THEM! They stop Cole: i'll sneak on They do airjitzu and land in the bottom area Rocky: me and cole will go up there and get them ok They run up the stairs LLoyd: me and chase will dress up and go try to the pot Skye: what about us Ryder: I guess we will chill Lloyd and Chase run after Rocky and Cole Doris: fun right? Skye: eh sort of Ryder: ill be right back He runs up the stairs Cole: jay! He runs over Jay: cole! Rocky: what happened to you're face, it's all bruised Jay: I got a beat down, so did marshall Marshall walks over with a eyepatch covering his left eye Rocky: ooo, you ok? Marshall: yeah, the pain is gone Cole: let's move Chase: ok, I got the pot in sight He runs over to it Nadakhani: BACK OFF! He pushes chase over Lloyd: HEY! Lloyd tries to punch him Nadakhani: as if you will hit me He freezes the floor Skye: what was that Skye and Doris try opening the door Doris: WERE TRAPPED HELP! Jay: they need help He runs down and slips on the ice LLoyd: HEY JAY! Ryder: he's escaping Ryder, Lloyd, Cole and Rocky chase after nadakhani Jay: let's help the others They open the door Skye: thanks Chase: let's go follow them They run out Marshall: where are they Meanwhile Nadakhani: try stopping me Rocky: we will He jumps and misses him Nadakhani: take a wish He controls rocky's mind Rocky: LEAVE MY MIND Lloyd: fight it rocky fight it Rocky: I wish, I wish for it all to go away He screams and starts to run Cole: ROCKY! Rocky gets sucked into the genie pot Ryder: you're gonna pay for that! Lloyd: big time! Nadakhani: cole, you will wish for it all to go away Cole: I want it to go away? The pot start sucking him in Cole: I ASKED! LLoyd: COLE! Ryder: enough, this is gone to far Nadakhani: not far enough Lloyd: run dude run! Nadakhani: you guys want it all to go away Lloyd: NO Ryder: STOP IT! They get sucked into the pot Skye: RYDER! Jay: GUYS! Nadakhani disappears, so does the ship Chase: GRAB ON GUYS They hold onto him Jay: I SEE WATER The fall into the water Doris: and now I am scared Jay: now it's us 5 Marshall: we can do this Chase: look well swim to shore and figure out a plan They start swimming Jay: I want this to end The end Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes